


Heartbreaker [pt. 2]

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Barisi Mix Bag [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barisi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two: Sonny waits at his apartment for Rafael. When he finally arrives, things get smutty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker [pt. 2]

**Author's Note:**

> *This is being posted as a separate piece and not a chapter due to the vast difference in tags and rating*

Sonny walked home at a swift pace, his feet pounded the pavement with purpose and urgency, his face still wore that lunatic smile.

When he arrived at his apartment he burst through the front door, so desperate to get inside and clean up. His place look like a pig sty.

He grabbed a large rubbish bag from the kitchen, and with one big sweep of his forearm, everything on the coffee table disappeared into the bag. He took everything from the kitchen bench top and sink and loaded into the dishwasher. He cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed the floors and changed the sheets on his bed.

He'd picked up a bottle of Rafael's favourite wine on his way home, he set it out on the coffee table with a couple of wine glasses.

He threw himself down onto the sofa, exhausted from his speed cleaning. He let out a big sigh, and waited for Rafael to arrive.

~~~~~

Rafael made his way back to the table at the bar. 

“Everything okay Barba?” one gentleman asked.

“Everything is fine. It's good” Rafael replied, smiling as he picked up his glass of scotch.

The night went on, loud laughter and continuous conversation spilling from the mouths of everyone at the table. 

Rafael's leg began to bounce beneath the table as he twisted a napkin in his hands, impatiently waiting for a break in the conversation so he could finally excuse himself and get to Sonny's apartment. 

“I had bet...” he was cut off but a roar of laughter.

“I should...” cut off again.

He stood up and cleared his throat, “I'M SORRY EV...” attention finally turned to Rafael, “I'm sorry everyone, but I really must be going, it's getting late” 

“It's 9.37! That's hardly late Barba, c'mon! You were suppose to show us the sights, I thought we were in for a good night!” The table almost said in unison.

“I...Okay, one more drink!” Rafael replied, as the table erupted with cheering and laughter.

But one drink turned into three and Rafael got caught up in so many conversations he hadn't realized that two and a half hours had passed.

~~~~~

Sonny sat on the sofa in his apartment, patiently waiting for Rafael to arrive. 

He knew Rafael wouldn't have been right behind him, but maybe about half an hour away, one hour tops.

So when an hour turned into an hour and a half, and then two hours, Sonny grew impatient. And tired.

He fought desperately to keep his eyes open, every time he felt himself drifting off he'd get off the sofa and walk a lap of the lounge.

But sleep won eventually. 

~~~~~

Rafael slowly scaled the stairs to Sonny's apartment, breathing hard with each step.

He eventually got to Sonny's door and fumbled with the key, dropping it several times and laughing to himself, then telling himself to 'Shhhhh'.

He finally managed to get inside the door, making sure to close it quietly behind him.

He took off his shoes and tiptoed into the lounge, where he found Sonny passed out on the couch.

Rafael sighed a sigh of disappointment but also affection, as his eyes looked at over Sonny sleeping peacefully.

He leaned over Sonny, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, “I'm home” he whispered.

“Mmmm” Sonny smiled, eyes still closed, gripping the cushion he was holding to his chest, “I was just dreaming about you”

“Sorry I'm so late, they wrangled me in for another drink, that turned into several more” Rafael explained as he swayed on his feet above Sonny.

“It's okay, I did say any time of the night...Here sit, I'll make us some tea” Sonny said as he got up off the sofa, Rafael slumped down to take his spot.

“Make mine a coffee, please!” Rafael yelled.

“Really? You wanna be up all night?” Sonny yelled from the kitchen in response.

“Of course, I need to be for all the things I plan on doing to you!” Rafael replied, as he turned to peer over the back of couch at Sonny, trying to restrain his giddiness. 

“Is that so?” Sonny smirked, as he side eyed Rafael.

“...Did you just side eye me? Did you just do my thing, back at me?” Rafael asked.

“Maybe I missed you so much I picked up some of your mannerisms” Sonny laughed as he made his way back to the sofa with their drinks.

Rafael sighed, “I missed you so much Sonny. So so much...I missed these hands” Rafael said, placing a kiss on Sonny's soft hand.

“I missed these arms” he said as he placed a trail of kisses up Sonny's arm.

“I missed these shoulders...And this neck” he continued as he climbed up Sonny's body, planting kisses everywhere.

“This jaw...These cheeks...Most of all...These lips...” Rafael was now on top of Sonny, kissing him deep and passionately, cupping Sonny's cheek with one hand while the other hand ran down Sonny's side.

Sonny groaned in response, he grew hard with anticipation, longing for Rafael's touch.

“Mmm, Rafi...Can we go to the bedroom?” Sonny asked as Rafael went back to kissing Sonny's neck, fumbling at his belt buckle.

“Lets go” Rafael replied, climbing off Sonny and offering him a hand up.

Rafael stopped briefly to gulp down his cup of coffee.

Sonny then lead Rafael by the hand to his bedroom.

~~~~~

“Take my clothes off” Rafael ordered, as they stood at the end of the bed.

Sonny complied and undressed Rafael. And by undress, he nearly tore the man's clothes off.

“Do me, do mine... Undress me” Sonny stuttered.

“Oh I'll do you, Sonny. Don't you worry...” Rafael smirked, as he undressed Sonny slowly, placing wet kisses on each piece of skin he was revealing.

Rafael knelt down on the floor, his large hands gripping Sonny's thighs, his tongue teasing as it danced over Sonny's hard cock.

“Raf...Please...” Sonny begged as he watched Rafael.

Rafael looked up at Sonny, grabbing his cock firmly in one hand and smiling at him.

Rafael licked his lips before taking Sonny in his mouth.

Sonny ran his fingers through Rafael's hair, after a few moments he gently thrust deeper into Rafael's mouth, encouraging him to take more, “C'mon baby, you know you can handle it” Sonny said with a clenched jaw. And Rafael could.

Just as Sonny was on the verge of exploding, Rafael pulled his mouth off, “Can we move to the bed, my knees are sore”

“...Fuck. I was so close... Let's go” Sonny pouted in frustration before helping Rafael up off the floor.

Rafael clambered onto the bed and lay on his back.

Sonny crawled up Rafael, his body lay on top of him, held up by his forearms. He stared down and Rafael.

“What? What is it?” Rafael asked nervously.

“Nothin'...It's just. You look so good. I look like such a wreck in comparison...I haven't really taken care of myself since you left...” Sonny tried not to get teary thinking about the past three months without Rafael.

“You look beautiful to me Sonny” Rafael said as stroked Sonny's stubbly cheek.

“...Oh right, you wanted to feel my starter beard on your thighs” Sonny wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at Rafael.

“I said that?” Rafael blushed.

“Yeah, ya did” Sonny said before placing kisses down Rafael torso.

Sonny's fingers wrapped around Rafael and he began to slowly stroke him, before taking him in his mouth.

Rafael moaned as Sonny's soft pink lips tightened around his cock.

Sonny stretched his arm out to the left side of the bed, he blindly fumbled for the lube he'd put their earlier.

He took his mouth off Rafael and concentrated on coating his fingers in lube.

“What are you doing?” Rafael said, lifting his chin to watch Sonny.

“Getting you ready...” Sonny replied as his fingers circled Rafael's entrance, gently working him open.

Rafael's head crashed back into the pillows as he moaned swear words and Sonny's name simultaneously.

“R-ready, I'm ready...Please, Just do me already” Rafael pleaded, breathing heavy.

Sonny crawled up Rafael, holding himself up with one hand, the other readying himself to enter Rafael.

He did so very gently with short slow thrusts, both of them breathing heavily.

Sonny continued to hold himself up, staring Rafael in the face, “Is this good Rafi?” he asked.

“So good...” Rafael replied, his hands gripping at Sonny's butt, driving him in deeper, “But, faster...Harder!” Rafael ordered.

“But I won't last long if I do” Sonny blushed, “It's been a while...”

“D-Don't...Care!” Rafael screamed, so Sonny complied.

As Sonny's pace built, Rafael began stroking himself, matching Sonny's rhythm. 

“I'm so close...” Rafael whispered, “Tell me when you're gonna cum Sonny...”

“...Any second now!” Sonny moaned “Now!” he choked as he spilled into Rafael.

At that same moment Rafael came against Sonny's stomach, spilling back down onto his own.

Sonny pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Rafael, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it.

“I love you, Rafael” 

“I love you too, Sonny”

After a few moments of silence Rafael said “Wait, didn't I say I'd do you?”

“You can for round two” Sonny replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for this to even have a part two, but the first bit was so sad I just needed Sonny & Rafael to get it on, to soothe my heart.  
> [Not an experienced smut writer, hope it's not to cringey...]


End file.
